La nueva aventura 20
by zeldahyrule16
Summary: Han trancurrido 6 años desde que Link fue en busca de su amiga Navi, sin poder encontrala decide regresar a Hyrule, sin pensar que su regreso daria el cominezo a una nueva avuentura.
1. El regreso a Hyrule

**La nueva aventura**

Han transcurrido seis largos años desde que Link se fue de Hyrule, en busca de su preciada amiga Navi, a la cual buscado por todas partes, sin embargo, por más que la busque no logra dar con el paradero de ella. Entonces el joven guerrero se da cuenta que ya no la va encontrar, por lo que, decide dar por terminada la búsqueda del hada y comenzar a tomar el camino de regreso hacia al reino que lo vio nacer y crecer.

El trayecto hacia Hyrule no tuvo grandes incidentes, solamente uno que otro monstro le aparecían durante su camino, sin embargo, no eran enemigos complicados de vencer, por lo que, Link les podía vencer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Luego de derrotarlos el joven guerrero, vuelve a montar a su yegua para seguir con su trayecto.

Luego de varios días cabalgando, por fin había logrado llegar a los bosques perdidos, los cuales cruzo a todo galope, ya que su meta en mente era llegar a las hermosas y verdes praderas de Hyrule. Así que continuo su camino hasta que pudo ver aquellas praderas que tanto le gustaban a la vez que se detenía y comenzaba a recodar a todas las amistades que había echo en este reino.

Mientras las recodaba se dio cuenta que ansiaba verlas y compartir con ellas nuevos momentos, sin embargo, había cierta princesa que él deseaba ver más que nadie en ese momento, ya que, ella no solo con su belleza sino también con su actitud con él, logaron que la princesa le haya robado el corazón desde que eran niños.

Link cabalgaba por la pradera pensando en ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo y se sus mejillas se sonrojaban. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya no podía que necesitaba verla costara lo que costara y con esa decisión tomada comenzó a cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de la ciudadela.

Una vez entro en ella, comenzó a buscar alguna cabelleriza para dejar a epona. Luego de hallarla, dejo allí a su yegua y se encamino a pie hacia el castillo de Hyrule. Cuando se acerco a este, se dio cuenta que la guardias reales habían aumentado en número por lo que infiltrarse al castillo no sería nada fácil, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

El joven guerrero toma aire, determinación y concentración para comenzar con su entrada a escondidas al palacio. Link ingresa al reciento y avanza lentamente a la vez que va teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser visto por ningún soldado hasta que llega al túnel que conecta al jardín con el lugar en donde conoció a la princesa Zelda.

Después de ingresar por el túnel camino hasta aquel sitio y se detuvo a contemplar a la soberana, la cual estaba sentada en una banca de cemento al mismo tiempo que tocaba un arpa con los ojos cerrados.

Link se dio cuenta de que Zelda ya no era la niña de quien se despidió sino que se había convertido en una hermosa y alta damisela. Luego de terminar de observarla comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta quedar enfrente de ella, sin embargo, no menciono ninguna palabra.

Mientras tanto la princesa se percato de que había una presencia en frente de ella, la cual hizo que la soberana perdiera la contracción, provocando que dejase de tocar su arpa, a la vez, que abría sus ojos, para ver quien había sido el responsable de su desconcentración.

Después de haber abierto los ojos, no podía reconocer quien era el joven que estaba delante de ella, pero luego de unos minutos, lo miro a los ojos y logro darse cuenta de quien se trababa en realidad. Después de averiguarlo no puedo evitar demostrar sorpresa y alegría al ver que Link había regresado, tarde pero sano y salvo.

\- Li...Li...Link… ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí, soy yo princesa

\- *Se para y se tira abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos* Al fin haz regresado, pensé que jamás volvería a verte

\- *Lo responde* Eh vuelto a casa, lamento haberte hecho sufrir con mi ausencia

\- Descuida, estoy bien * se separa*

\- Me alegro

\- Ven * Lo toma de la mano* Vamos a sentarnos quiero me cuentes todo lo que has hecho todos estos años

\- *Se sienta* Pues no se por donde comenzar

\- Pues el principio

\- Está bien, vera

Y así Link comienza a contarle a la princesa todo lo que vivió en termina y en otros lugares que recorrió en estos seis años. Zelda quedo impresionada ante aquel relato del guerrero pero dichosa por sus grandes a sañas.

Y usted princesa ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Pues…* Zelda no pudo responder la pregunta ya que en ese minuto aparece Impa, quien se acerca a la princesa *

\- Alteza el primer ministro quiere hablar con usted, en seguida

\- Entiendo, iré *se levanta* Lo lamento Link debo retirarme, espero que vuelvas a venir a verme para culminar nuestra platica

\- Así será alteza *reverencia*

Zelda sale del jardín para ingresar se al interior del castillo, hacia donde la esperaba el primer ministro.

 **Esta historia continuara**


	2. El enemigo aparece

La princesa caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio, en dirección hacia la sala de reuniones, en donde seguramente la estaba esperando el primer ministro real. Una vez que Zelda llego a la puerta de aquella sala, toco levemente la puerta esperando el típico adelante el cual no se hizo esperar. Luego que la soberana escuchara la palabra pase, ella ingreso en la sala al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de aquel salón.

Aquella sala era amplia, sus paredes eran de ladrillos de color gris, las del lado oeste tenían colgados hermosos cuadros de paisajes, mientras que las del lado este poseen cuatro ventanales por donde entra la luz solar y da una hermosa vista hacia los jardines interiores del castillo. El suelo estaba tapizado por una alfombra de color naranja con bordes dorados y en las puntas la figura de la trifuerza. La mesa del centro era larga, echa de madera de roble, encima de ella habían varios papeles, plumas y candelabro con velas, por otro lado las elegantes sillas también estaban a echas de madera de roble.

Luego que la princesa entrara en la sala, se acerco a donde estaba el primer ministro, este hombre era de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, el es de estatura media, ojos color verde limón, cabellos verdes y tez morena. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo. Después que Zelda quedara a solo unos cuantos pasos del ministro, ella detuvo su andar y poso su mirada ante la persona que la había citado.

\- Primer ministro, Impa me ha comentado, que usted me ah estado buscando - Menciona la princesa, para que el ministro se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- Así, es princesa, necesito pedirle un favor

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- Que me de su cuerpo - El hombre mayor se gira y mira con maldad pura a los ojos de la princesa.

\- No, pudo darle eso, es ridículo - Ella se siente indignada y ofendida ante tal indecente propuesta.

\- Si no me lo da por las buenas, será por las malas – En ese instante una luz negra rodea y cubre todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Después que la luz se va, Zelda ve que el ministro se ha transformado en un demonio, el cual posee cachos de cabra en su cabeza, sus ojos pasan dorados, su pelo se vuelve blanco al igual que su brava y lo único que no cambia es su color de piel.

\- ¿Quién eres?- La princesa aterrada ante tal visión, escucha sus pensamientos que le dicen que escape pero esta tan asustada que su cuerpo no responden a las ordenes de su mente.

\- Eso es el que menos importa, ahora me darás tu cuerpo

\- Jamás – Menciona Zelda con algo de valor que le quedaba, ya que, ella no permitiría que le robaran algo tan importante como su cuerpo y se tendría que luchar por evitarlo, lo haría.

-Eso lo veremos – Dice riendo el enemigo con la típica riza malvada.

En ese instante apunta sus manos hacia a la princesa, de las cuales salen una clase de rayos que penetran el cuerpo de la soberana, la cual siente como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, el dolor era tan intenso que no podía pensar con claridad por lo que solo atino a utilizar su último recurso antes que el enemigo acabara con ella.

\- AYUDAME LINK - Zelda grita a todo pulmón con la intención del que mencionado viniera al rescate.

\- Cállate estúpida – El demonio sin dejar de usar su poder con una de sus manos, con la otra, se acerca a la princesa y le da una golpe tan fuerte que la deja inconciente.

Mientras tanto en los jardines Link e Impa conversaban sobre las aventuras que había vivido el joven guerrero en estos años que no se habían visto. Estaban de lo mejor charlando, cuando ambos escucharon el grito de la princesa, por lo que no lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a correr hacia la sala de reuniones.

Luego que llegaran a ella, intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba sellada con algún tipo de magia. A Link eso no lo detendría, así que saco su espada y de varios sablazos la pudo cortar, logrando que los dos entraran al salón.

Una vez dentro de ella, se dieron cuenta lo que estaba pasando, el demonio aun lanzaba esos rayos al cuerpo de Zelda la cual estaba inconsciente. Ambos guerreros no se hicieron esperar y corrieron atacar al enemigo quien, de un solo movimiento de una de sus manos los mando a volar, haciendo que ambos chocaran con las paredes y cayendo desvanecidos por el golpe dado ante las murallas.

El demonio término de lanzar esos rayos, se acerca al cuerpo de la princesa, lo toma y se lo lleva. En ese mismo instante una luz blanca aparece dentro del cuarto de la soberana.

Esta historia continuara


	3. El espiritu de Zelda

Una luz blanca aparece en el cuarto de la princesa, esta recamara es amplia, tiene paredes de ladrillo de color rosa, el suelo está tapizado con una alfombra parecido al color de las murallas, en la parte del centro de la recamara se encuentra la cama de dos plazas, en la esquina este un gran y largo espejo. En la esquina oeste un mueble de madera de roble con un espejo más pequeño y una banquita para sentarse, en la esquina sur un armario de color blanco y con manillas de oro, y por último en la esquina norte la puerta para el baño privado de la soberana.

Aquella misteriosa luz, poco a poco comenzó a tomar la misma figura de Zelda hasta conseguirla. Luego de aquella transformación, la princesa se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba siendo lastimada por lo que empozo a abrir sus ojos con algo de temor, ya que, no sabía con que se encontraría.

Después de haber abierto los ojos, se percató de que ya no estaba en el salón de reunión sin que en sus aposentos por lo que se alivia y trata de sentarse en su cama pero en vez de hacerlo, ella atraviesa la cama y llega al piso que queda justo debajo de su cuarto y no solo eso, sino que también estaba flotando en el aire. Estos nuevos sucesos, empezaron angustiar y asustar a la soberana, ya que, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Así que decidió bajar al suelo tratando de no atravesarlo para regresar a sus aposentos. A Zelda le costó llegar pero una vez que lo logro y entro a su recamara, se dirigió al espejo más grande para observarse y al hacerlo quedo realmente pasmada, al darse cuenta de que ya no era una hylinana sino que era un espíritu.

Todo su cuerpo era completamente blanco a excepción de sus pupilas que eran de color negro. Luego de verse cayó al suelo, sin atravesarlo y empezó a sollozar hasta romper en llanto.

Por otro lado, en la sala de reuniones, Impa comenzaba a reaccionar, después de conseguirlo, se levanta de un salto y comienza a buscar a la princesa con la mirada, pero no logra encontrarla. Solamente logra ver a Link, quien aun esta en el suelo e inconsciente, la aya se acerca al guerrero y empieza a sacudirlo hasta que el joven consiga volver en sí.

\- Al fin reaccionas- dice Impa soltando bruscamente, el cuerpo de Link, el cual cae al suelo, mientras que ella se aleja para quedar en una prudente distancia.

\- Auch… eso si me dolió- menciona el guerrero, a la vez que se sienta y se soba la espalda, para después mirar a su alrededor de manera confusa - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Ese maldito nos ataco

\- Ya veo – Link, se para al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que su amada princesa no estaba en el salón con ellos- ¿En dónde está la princesa?

\- No, lo sé yo también acabo de despertar

\- Tenemos que buscarla, podría estar mal herida – menciona el guerrero preocupado por su princesa.

\- Lo sé, pero iré yo sola a buscarla, es mejor que te quedes aquí

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

\- Porque no eres un miembro del palacio, Link, si algún soldado te ve merodeando por los pasillos, no lo pensara dos veces y te meterá al calabozo- le explica la aya de una forma corta pero convincente.

\- Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, aquí me quedaré

\- Bien – Impa se va del salón a buscar a Zelda por todos los rincones del castillo, ella no descansaría hasta encontrar a su protegida.

De lo ocurrido han transcurrido dos horas desde que la aya dejo solo a Link en la sala reunión y esta larga espera le estaba colmando la paciencia, por lo que, no aguanto más y salió del salón en dirección hacia el norte del castillo. Para comenzar desde allí su búsqueda de la princesa al mismo tiempo teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser visto por los guardias reales.

El joven guerrero la busca y busca pero no logra encontrarla hasta que un sollozo se escuche de una habitación, aquel sonido hace que Link se detenga enfrente de esa puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, abre la puerta, ingresa en el cuarto y cierra la puerta. Una vez dentro queda asombrado en ver a Zelda convertida en una clase de fantasma pero aunque la fuera para él seguía siendo hermosa.

La princesa siente la presencia de alguien más en su recamara por lo que levanta su rostro y mira a Link, quien no le quita los ojos de encima. Aquella mirada la sorprende un poco, dado que, ella daba por hecho quien nadie más que ella misma la podía ver.

\- Li…Li…Link ¿Puedes verme?- A la soberana le cuesta platicar por culpa de su llanto.

\- Puedo verle y oírle, princesa – responde el guerrero con seriedad, Zelda al ver aquel gesto de seguridad, comienza a secarse las lagrimas y dedicarle una linda sonrisa al joven.

\- Link, te lo suplico, por favor ayúdame a recuperar mi cuerpo –menciona la princesa con un gesto y tono de súplica a la vez que se acerca al joven.

\- Lo haré con gusto alteza

\- Gracias, Link

\- Por nada, pero ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar su cuerpo? Si no sabemos dónde está el enemigo

\- No, lo sé- suspira y se pone a pensar hasta que se le prende el foco- ,pero quizás Impa pueda ayudarnos

\- Bien, vayamos a buscarla

Ambos jóvenes salen del cuarto de Zelda, en busca de Impa por el castillo, lo cual no es nada fácil para Link ya que él se tiene que estar escondiendo a cinco minutos, lo que le causa gracia a la princesa pero no puede reírse porque los descubrirían y eso no estaba en sus planes. Después de dos horas de búsqueda por fin pueden ver a la aya quien estaba bajando por una de las torres del castillo, por lo que la siguen, hasta que los tres llegan al primer piso de la torre.

Esta historia continuara


	4. El comienzo de la aventura

El primer piso estaba constituido por ladrillos de color gris, tanto sus murallas como su suelo, estaban construidos con estos materiales. En esta zona de la torre no había ventanales, solo había dos puertas, la primera era de madera, la cual conducía a los establos del castillo, mientras que la segunda era de hierro y llevaba a una escalera, al término de esta, había otra puerta de hierro, la cual conducía a los calabozos.

La sheikav ingreso en aquel primer piso a la vez que avanzaba a paso rápido para llegar a la entrada de hierro, ya que, era el único lugar que no había visitado. Ella pensaba que la princesa se encontraba en ese lugar, aquel pensamiento la tenía tan concentrada, de que, no se había percatado de la presencia de los hylianos, hasta que de repente siente una mano en su hombro derecho, lo que la obliga a girarse y darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

(Nota: Zelda no interviene en la siguiente conversación, dado que Impa no puede verla ni oírla)

Link ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no te dije ¿Qué no salieras de la sala de rumiones?-Impa pregunta un poco molesta con la actitud del joven.

Necesito hablar con usted y si lo hizo, pero yo no le hice caso

Bien, te escucho- comenta la sheikav al mismo tiempo que suspira.

Después que me quede solo, me salí de la habitación y comencé a buscar a la princesa, estaba comenzando mi búsqueda, cuando escuche un sollozo que provenía de una habitación, ingrese en ella y me di cuenta de que aquel sonido provenía del espíritu de la princesa

\- ¿Te refieres a su alma?

\- Si, ese maldito, uso algún tipo de magia para separar el cuerpo del alma de la princesa, una vez que lo logro, se llevó el cuerpo y dejo aquí el alma

\- Link ¿Tú puedes ver el espíritu de Zelda?-pregunta la sheikav sorprendida por lo que le había pasado a su protegida.

\- Si, puedo verla y oírla- responde el joven seriamente.

\- Ya veo y ella ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Sí, me dijo que usted nos puede ayudar a recuperar su cuerpo- menciona Link recordando las palabras de la soberana.

\- Lamentablemente yo no puedo ayudarlos pero se dé alguien que puede hacerlo

\- ¿Quién es? Y ¿Dónde lo encuentro?- cuestiona el guerrero impacientemente.

\- Se llama Celina y vive en una cueva que queda en el centro de la frontera de Hyrule con Holodrum, ¿Sabes en dónde queda?

\- Si, lo se

\- Bien, entonces te transportaré fuera del castillo

\- De acuerdo y gracias- menciona el joven a la vez que cierra sus ojos.

\- De nada y buena suerte- dice Impa a la vez que usa sus poderes de sheikav para trasladar a Link desde el palacio hasta la ciudadela.

Luego que el guerrero apareciera en la ciudadela, este abre sus ojos y comienza a caminar hacia a donde había dejado a Epona. Al llegar a este sitio paga lo que debe, se montaen su yegua y empieza a cabalgar en dirección al este, ya que, por ese camino se llega aquella frontera.

En medio del camino a Link comienza a sentir que ya es hora de comer, dado que, no había comido en todo el día, por lo que, se baja de Epona, saca algunas frutas de sus pertenecías y las comparte con su yegua. Luego de comer, se sienta descansar, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, en ese mismo instante, siente algo a su lado, gira su mirada y se da cuenta de que no estaba solo.

\- Princesa ¿ Qué hace usted aquí? – el guerrero menciona sorprendido al ver al espíritu de su amada sentada a su lado.

\- He venido ah acompañarte

\- Pero alteza, es peligro para usted

\- Descuida, Link, mientras sea un alma, los monstruos no me harán daño

\- Pero…- No, puede seguir porque Zelda lo interrumpe.

\- Nada de peros, por favor déjame ir contigo-dice la soberana con mirada y tono de súplica.

\- Está bien- rendido ante la mirada de su monarca- princesa, iremos juntos

\- Muchas gracias – la soberana le sonríe dulcemente a la cual, Link se sonroja y desvía la mirada a la vez que se pone de pie.

El guerrero se vuelve a montar en su yegua, mientras que la princesa flota su lado, los dos retoman su camino hacia la frontera. Una vez que ambos llegan al lugar, en donde hay una cueva, en ese sitio, el joven, baja de Epona, la amarra a un árbol e ingresa con la princesa al interior de la caverna.

Una vez dentro, los dos avanzan lentamente hasta que llegan a una parte, en donde, hay una pequeña cabaña de paredes de madera y un techo de paja. Los dos hylianos se miran entre sí y asienten con sus cabezas. Link se acerca a la puerta de entrada en donde toca tres veces, hasta que escucha el típico adelante, el joven abre la puerta y los dos ingresan en la cabaña.

Luego de ingresar ambos ven una mujer alta, de cabellos celestes, ojos verdes, tez blanca, orejas hylianas, vestida con un vestido largo de color azul rey.

\- ¿Usted es la señorita Celina?- pregunta el guerrero mirando a la mujer.

\- Sí, soy yo y ustedes deben ser el joven Link y la princesa Zelda

\- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?- cuestiona Zelda sorprendida ante tal información, ya que, ninguno de los se la había dado.

\- Mi querida niña, sé más de lo que quisiera saber

\- Ya veo, entonces ¿usted nos puede ayudar?- pregunta Link seriamente y con algo de esperanza en su mirada.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¿En qué puede ayudarles?

\- Quisiéramos, saber ¿Cómo podemos recuperar mi cuerpo?

\- Pues hacerlo no es algo rápido ni fácil- les dice Celina cambiado su tono de alegre a serio.

\- Eso no importa, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Pues deberán encontrar los siete templos escondidos, en donde deben vencer a los siete jefes y recuperar los siete diamantes sagrados – les explica a la pareja de hylianos quienes oyen sorprendido, lo duro y largo que va a hacer este viaje.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- No, luego de obtenerlos deberán venir conmigo para poder guiarles en lo que deben hacer después

\- De acuerdo, entonces podemos tomarlo con calma, total no hay prisa- dice la princesa con tranquilidad.

\- En eso te equivocas, ya que solo cuentan con seis meses para poder tomar los diamantes, vencer al malvado y recuperar tu cuerpo

\- ¿Qué sucedería si nos pasamos del tiempo límite?

\- El cuerpo de ella morirá y su alma quedara en este mundo para siempre- les advierte la mujer con seriedad.

\- Ya entiendo, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos Link

\- Si, alteza

\- Esperen antes de marcharse deben pasar primero por el templo de la luna, en ese templo está guardada la flauta mágica, con ella podrán viajar de una ciudad a otra sin necesidad de ir a caballo

\- ¿En dónde queda ese templo?- pregunta la princesa con curiosidad.

\- Al oeste, entre la frontera de Holodrum y Lynn, en el medio de esta hay un bosque, después del bosque hay un lago que solo se puede cruzar nadando, al finalizar el lago hay otro bosque y al terminar este está el templo

\- Ya veo, gracias

\- Si, gracias

\- De nada y buena suerte pequeños

Los dos Hylianos se despiden de la mujer, salen de la cabaña y la cueva, Link monta en Epona y comienza a cabalgar hacia su nuevo destino.

Esta historia continuara


End file.
